Polycarbonate resins are prepared by condensation-polymerization of an aromatic diol such as bisphenol A with a carbonate precursor such as a phosgene, and have excellent impact strength, dimensional stability, heat resistance, and transparency. Thus, the polycarbonate resins have application in a wide range of uses, such as exterior materials of electrical and electronic products, automobile components, building materials, and optical components.
Recently, in order to apply these polycarbonate resins to more various fields, many studies have been made to obtain desired physical properties by copolymerizing two or more aromatic diol compounds having different structures from each other and introducing monomers having different structures into a main chain of the polycarbonate.
In particular, studies for introducing a polysiloxane structure into a main chain of the polycarbonate have been undertaken. However, most of these technologies have disadvantages in that the production cost is high, and when chemical resistance or impact strength, especially low-temperature impact strength, is improved, the fluidity, etc., are deteriorated.
Accordingly, the present inventors have conducted intensive studies about a method of increasing the fluidity while maintaining excellent physical properties of the copolycarbonate in which the polysiloxane structure is introduced into the main chain of the polycarbonate as much as possible. As a result, it has been found that a polycarbonate resin composition containing a copolycarbonate in which a sebacoyl structure is introduced, in addition to a copolycarbonate in which a polysiloxane structure is introduced, as described later, satisfies the above requirements. The present invention has been completed on the basis of such finding.